Marriage By Law Not Love
by RecklessWonder
Summary: Éowyn has been informed by her uncle that she is to be married by age sixteen by law. If this wasn't distressing enough she has already had her future husband picked! Will they come together or will the marriage be a marriage by law, not love? A/U.
1. Shock from the King

**An- **Just tidying up spelling/grammar/tenses up. Nothing has been changed. New chapter soon!

Shock From The King

Éowyn stormed through her uncle's castle towards her bedroom chambers not in the greatest of moods because of the argument that usually went on for hours before she left, annoyed.

Even though she was only fifteen, she wasn't simple minded and she could look after herself as she had been doing rather well at it for many years. Éowyn ran upstairs into her private chambers to sit down and scowl in privacy. Even though she loves her uncle so it was _infuriating_ when he refused to let her learn how to use swords in combat. What does Uncle Théoden suppose she do if she happened upon a fight? Pray that they would spare her because she was a girl? That would not happen on battle terms they would simply slay her and she would have to take it in cowardice or have some man rescue her like she was injured.

Éowyn perhaps would have stayed in her room for the night, and waited until someone brought her dinner up, if her brother hadn't come up to snap her out of her usual moods. Éomer strolled casually into her chambers, without knocking as usual, to tell her that she was wanted downstairs. Otherwise ignoring her elder brother she followed him downstairs curiously wondering why she was being called. Hurrying downstairs they soon ended up in the hall where the King mostly resided.

They entered the handsome chambers of the King's working station and Éomer left while Éowyn waited patiently as he finished writing down signatures. Signalling for his niece to sit down, which she did in due haste, he took a deep breath and his features contorted almost like a reliever of bad news would. Éowyn automatically knew that she was about to be told something that she wont want to hear and dislike but waited for the storm nonetheless.

"Éowyn you do know that I have your best interests are heart, correct?" He asked hesitantly to his niece.

"Yes uncle." Éowyn replied instantly whilst nodding.

"In Rohan there is a specific law for adolescent woman, such as you, to be married within a certain age to suited partners..." He began before Éowyn interrupted forgetting herself.

"But I thought they had finished that law claiming that none of the couples would be happy in marriage when forced together?"

"That was once the case." He agreed nodding towards her. "However that law has once again been renewed and you have been coupled with a likely candidate that I know for certain you will soon love and cherish."

Éowyn sat staring incredulously at their uncle as though he had just told her the meaning of life. Then simultaneously they looked away from each other as though the other is telling untruths. Éowyn sighed loudly for she knew that uncle's mind had been made up and they couldn't change an official law even though he was King. She decided to satisfy her curiosity before blowing up... Yet. There is a time for that but not when she would like to know who will be her husband, one day.

"Who will I be wed to, Uncle?"

"Faramir, son of Denethor who is Steward of the Realm of Gondor. I've heard very good responses from people who know him personally. He's very unlike his elder brother Boromir but they are both alike in looks and future loyal leaders. Denethor and I will soon meet, as I am your legal guardian, to discuss terms. But you are invited also to meet Faramir, his family and their way of life."

Éowyn looked at him unhappily... She was to be betrothed to a man that she had not met. It sure was going to be an awkward first meeting them both knowing they were going to be forced together in holy matrimony without having a say. A wedding should be about love, commitment, but instead they would be just joining together in union but nothing else. What about children and would they have to... Consummate the marriage? Forcing down the blush she knew had already appeared on her pale face.

"But uncle... What if I do not get on with this Faramir yet we will have to get married on simple like or joining of royals terms?" She asked him sadly. "It wont be love just convenience."

King Théoden sighed and ran a hand over his beard before putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her in some way though he knew she couldn't. Even to him, though he had no choice, it sounded terrible not being in love but get married. But they had six months yet until she would have to go through with the law so perhaps something between them would happen within them months? He hoped very much so because it's worse going through the stage such as growing into a young woman but to be unhappily married too is awful.

"Éowyn... You will have to get married in six months..." He paused when she coughed out of shock to the news but continued when she composed herself. "But perhaps you will get to know Faramir during the long months and he does sound like a respectable, polite young man so I'm sure you would get on with hopefully very well."

Éowyn doubted that very much so but she did not say aloud as her uncle already looked stressed and not ecstatic with the situation. Maybe Faramir would probably treat her like she is a common housewife that only cooks, cleans and gives birth to children. Éowyn would have to stay, like all the other housewives in the kingdom, behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of great deeds is gone beyond recall or desire. She shivered to herself and looked at her uncle with no expression other than upset.

"He's probably like the other men here. Only wanting woman to seen and not heard. Never having their chance to shine or have their voice heard clearly or have any meaning at all." She told him tonelessly.

"Please do think about it. We are to meet with them in two short days and you will be able to meet Faramir on your own terms. But you can either meet and get to know him now or meet him as a stranger at the alter on your wedding day. Think about it Éowyn, I hope you choose the right decision as I didn't want this to become of you but I cannot change anything."

Éowyn nodded and stood up dislodging her uncle's comforting touch before leaving the chambers to fled upstairs to the safety of her room. Just when she had sat at the window and really began to think seriously about the fact she is to be married at only sixteen to a man she does not, and probably will not, love. A quiet knock came at the door and Éowyn suspected Uncle had sent up one of the maids to speak to her when the door opened with not a maid but Éomer behind it. Sighing once again she turned back to the window and watched a bird fly free in the open sky.

"If you have come to mock me, Éomer, I wouldn't bother because nothing will affect me right now when my mind is otherwise engaged much like I."

Éomer instead said nothing in reply but shuffled up next to her at the window to sit and joined her watching out the window. They sat in silence and unsaid words spoke louder than any said word would. Unusually he was showing his support instead of mocking her. Éowyn sniffed then turned to her brother who did the same at the same time which they both laughed at then clasped pinkies together before Éowyn leaned her head against the window.

"I am to be married Éomer." She started unsure why she was confiding in her brother. "Married to a man I do not know never mind love. I have six months to get to know this stranger then I will have to give him my undying commitment."

Éomer thought carefully before nudging his sister and smiling crookedly. Éowyn laughed, though she wasn't sure why, then he indicted to look out the window where a big crow had landed next to the dainty jay bird. She watched them interact unsure but then they flew off, together, even though they were different birds.

"Maybe like the crow and the jay bird you will find something in Faramir that you will fall in love with maybe soon."

"You know him?" Éowyn asked quickly.

"No. But I know of his brother and he always speaks fondly of his younger sibling."

Éowyn considered that but the noted that it always seemed to be just other people speaking of him nobody has actually corresponded personally with him. It made her slightly nervous but they had spoke highly of him and they wouldn't lie to her, right? As there is no use of being faulty with the truth if they are to be married regardless anyway.

"That is why you have to meet him Éowyn. Meet Faramir before it's too late and you cannot change the clock back that is why you should see him for yourself before the wedding day. It will be hard enough knowing you are bound forever to one man in the space of days but if you have not met him before then, it will be unbearable."

Éowyn looked at her brother shocked that him of all people would be the one who made the most sense. Éomer pretended to mock offended before he smiled widely and patted her shoulder in a boy like way before standing up.

"You have at least two days to think about it. That's something better than nothing." He noted.

"Yes, that's true brother. Thanks for you help, for once." She added laughing.

Éomer just grinned and nodded in response before walking out the room to do whatever he was going to spend his time with. Éowyn then decided that if even Éomer can be serious in a situation like this then she should have to be as well. She did have at least six months to get to know Faramir and it wouldn't be too terrible at the wedding. Not that she is happy about that fact of being married without choosing the man she wanted to be with. Not that anyone has caught her interest but it would have been nice having time to meet and fall in love with a man she got to knew slowly.

Éowyn made a quick decision like always. It wouldn't do harm if she met her future beloved and got to know what he really was like. She felt slightly better when she thought of becoming friends with someone who wasn't female or from Rohan. It sounded like a different adventure and maybe Faramir could teach her sword work during the six months. Cheered up by that thought she departed from her room to go downstairs to have dinner with her family.

Entering the grand hall she hurried over to sit aside her Uncle who looked surprised by the change of the mood but he smiled happily at her and pulled out the seat beside his. He watched her whilst she and Éomer talked about recent events during home school. He did not see the sadness that had been visible before so he relaxed and tucked into his potato's with a lighter heart.

The topic of conversation soon changed between the siblings and their tone's lowered slightly as though afraid of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Théoden instantly paid attention to what they are saying but he noticed that Éowyn seemed a bit hesitant about saying what is currently in her mind, which is unusual, so he decided to ask her upfront which she often responded to better than her brother's laid back approach.

"Have you thought more about the arrangement Éowyn?" He asked casually.

"Yes Uncle." She replied thoughtfully. "I cannot say that I am thrilled with what is currently happening but I cannot run from who I am or who I will be betrothed with. I will meet Faramir in three days just so to make it less awkward in the future or to listen about others who have met him are saying. I would be cowardly if I did not face my fear."

Théoden nodded enthusiastically he knew that she would see the lighter side and the easier side. If she did not face her future husband now then it would plague on the mind until the big day came. Glancing at Éomer he wondered if it had been he who had changed his sister's mind. He wasn't sure but he is delighted nonetheless as Théoden did not particularly want to admit Denethor or Faramir that Éowyn did not even want to see them before the wedding. It felt like a weight had been taken off his chest and the companionable three soon changed the subject to happier times.

Éowyn smiled at the consideration of her family changing the subject but then a shot of nerves went through her when she realised that less than two days she would be meeting with her in-laws and husband... Well future but what if they don't get on?

It's something that Éowyn couldn't bare. Not getting on with her second family...


	2. Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

Just like she thought... Two days had gone by like two hours or maybe two minutes. Just when she had began to get used to the idea of getting married sooner rather than later the day came by and Éowyn thought closely about backing out. Only stubbornness and curiosity was keeping her to her word to meet the man she was to marry. She smoothed down her long curly blond hair though she knows, for once, it was sitting perfectly. Éowyn's hands went automatically to her dress even though it sits, again, perfectly on her. There's nothing for it now, she tells herself, face this like the proud young woman you were.

Éowyn glances in the mirror nervously checking herself and the outfit over. Her outfit was all white to signify purity and her hair was simply braided but otherwise she doesn't look any different than usual which lessons her nerves slightly. Checking for a final time she then moved away from the mirror nervously and grabbed her bag that was sitting on her bed with all her personal belongings before hurrying out the room.

Éowyn rushed past all the guard who were congregating outside the main high hall without being noticed. Her horse Windfola had been tied just outside the front gate and she checked her over to see that her sword was still there before smiling when it was. Éowyn jumped slightly when she heard a horn go off somewhere and she turned round to see Uncle Théoden rush outside looking harassed. Even though a selfish part of her did blame him for the marriage scandal she did pity all the stress Uncle was going through trying to make peace at each ends. One of the soldiers Levén came over silently and held his hands together to help Éowyn on her stead which she accepted while thanking him profusely. Making sure Éowyn held a steady grip of the horse he soon rushed away to help the King on his stead. Éowyn took this moment to really look at the handsome castle before she became betrothed officially. Then the signal came and off the horses trotted.

Éowyn usually would of loved the journey and felt incredibly grown up riding along with the men but just now she felt very young to be riding off to be betrothed. Her mind did get temporary distracted when they thought that trouble was tracking them but it had just been riders from Gondor coming to welcome them to the land. Éowyn started to feel more nauseous than before when she looked among the seven men who had joined them. They all looked far too old to be considered to be with her surely? But she was taken out her thoughts when Éomer laughed suddenly and slowed his horse to the same speed as Windfola.

"Do not fear sister. They are men of the realm but not one of them are Faramir." He almost said kindly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Apparently there is a strong family resemblance between him and Boromir. I've seen Boromir often enough to know that none of the men here are alike or young enough to be his sibling. Faramir is just a little over a year elder than yourself."

Éowyn sighed slightly with relief at that. She did not want to be with a man who had experienced more, seen the world and done more with their life she did not feel like she would be trapping him. Éowyn slowly lead her horse down the steep hill going downwards until they reached level ground and she huffed out a breath before looking up. Just looking at the city and the kingdom she nearly lost her breath again at the sheer beauty of the proud building. Fear bubbled up inside her at the oversized castle built in layers that had been built with tough, white marble that reached far into the sky. Even though the effect was startling it did make Éowyn feel worse and very minuscule.

The stead swiftly arrived at the gate with two men standing outside. They were obviously father and son so she took a good hard look at them as they were to be her future in-laws. The youngest had a handsome face that would be laughing uproariously to flaming with anger one other moment and the elder father, a very proud but stern face. Éowyn hoped that Faramir was really different from the both as they looked awfully tall and tired from many wars. She looked at her brother and he leaned towards her to whisper back about her suspicion to whom they might be.

"The younger one is Boromir and the father is Denethor. The latter is a very proud man so I would not insult his kingdom or family in fear of you both never getting on. Faramir must be waiting inside or perhaps he is ill or as nervous as you are." Éomer muttered to her with a quiet laugh.

"I'm scared Éomer." She confided in him.

"Do not be sister we are in the proud city of Gondor with you as their future relation they will only give us welcome not harm."

Éowyn would of spoke more but then Boromir caught her eye and instantly grinned. He obviously had been told about her and could place her by face which pleased her that he remembered. Boromir left his father's side, who was deep in conversation with Uncle, and came over to the siblings. Éowyn felt her back straighten in instinct and looked upon Boromir wondering what he would say but he said nothing so far but offered a hand to help her down. Accepting it with a grin to match his and he gently helped her off the stead. They looked at each other for a few moments before Boromir bowed gentlemanly and kissed her left hand which made her chuckle.

"You do not have to use good grace on me Boromir." She answered to his bewildered look. "We will soon be family though there is no choice and we will hopefully get along at least."

"You need not worry my lady. Faramir is a lovely and honourable gentleman. I say that not as a brother but as another man may look at him. I'm sure in time you will both love each other and make lots of babies for the kingdom but just now you have to keep your wits to meet him!" He teased.

They grinned at each other and Éowyn felt peace at least if Faramir and her were not to get on she would at least get on with a member of her second family. Nervously she strolled over to Uncle and her future father-in-law. Éowyn childishly considered dragging her brother along for a pillar of strength but thought against it and left him talking quickly with Boromir. When she reached her uncle's left side they stopped speaking and Théoden put a steady hand on her shoulder with a nod to reassure her before introducing her to Denethor.

"Éowyn, this is Denethor. He is the Steward of Gondor and will be your second family when you and Faramir are to be wed. Denethor I'm proud to introduce you to my niece Éowyn.

"How do you do?" Éowyn said automatically offering her hand to the not smiling man.

Denethor instantly broke into a half smile and accepted her hand with a kiss on both cheeks before laying a hand on her back to offer her through the gates. They climbed the steps in silence and Éowyn glanced about her while hearing her brother speaking quietly through the silence. Her heart was pounding like a drum during the walk and her firs thought was the walk into Gondor was miles. They passed through the archway and the up the steps where a familiar but unfamiliar young man waited patiently at the door. Boromir caught her arm and whispered to her who he is which caused her heart to stutter with nauseous but instead of lowering her head Éowyn kept it up to look him over.

Faramir was just like Boromir but in the same time, not. While Boromir was slightly more hard faced but still friendly and open. Faramir's face was kind and full of expression. Though he was a bit taller than Boromir he wasn't terrifyingly tall. She could see the fear and curiosity in his face that closely mirrored what her face was probably expressing. Éowyn felt like her stomach was doing somersaults when she realised that they were to be wed one day yet she greatly wished she could leave Gondor and never return but she had to face him. They reached one another and Denethor sniffed slightly and glared at his youngest son who stopped staring. Éowyn made the first move as it was clear that Faramir would not and she held out her hand to him who looked surprised but instantly shook her proffered hand with a firm handshake.

Éowyn didn't know what to say which she almost laughed at as it was not like her but then Denethor waved them off with a hand dismissing them. Faramir smiled hesitantly at her and together they travelled to the lower plate where the horses were kept during the visit. Éowyn rushed over to Windfola and stroked her long mane softly. She jumped when a clear and surprisingly deep voice took her out of her thoughts.

"May I pet your horse?" Faramir asked her quietly.

"Of course!" She answered enthusiastically. "This is Windfola and she is my favourite horse so I hope she likes you."

Windfola, it was clear to see, did like Faramir and she nuzzled into his neck which they both laughed at. So far so good Éowyn thought at least he gets on with her horse though he does seem like everyone had said but shy. She watched Windfola and Faramir connect before her sword was revealed by Faramir's fingers which he grinned delighted at. Éowyn, however, waited for the lecture that ladies do not use swords but they have children and do nothing while the men are roaming free but that particular lecture did not come to her pleasure.

"Can you disarm and battle ma'am?" He asked her while taking the sword off.

"I can do little sword work but the men do not practice with me often as it's inappropriate for myself to learn the arts of swordplay." She told him irritated but pleased Faramir had asked.

"May I get a showing or will that seem not prudent?"

"I cannot do many tricks but how about we have a wager?"

"Pray tell... Éowyn?"

"For my hand in marriage will you teach me how to master the arts of sword work?"

Faramir thought for a moment and she began to get slightly nervous at her bold question as they had not mentioned the marriage to one another. It had just seemed easier to get to know each other first before getting into the adult conversations of marriage and weddings. But for once Éowyn was pleased with her usual boldness as his face broke into wide smile that showed his handsome good looks to their full advantage. At least they are on their way to being friend's, that, she thought was something positive. He nodded after the pause and held out his hand to shake on it sealing a vow.

"You have my word. For your hand... In marriage. I will teach you what the other will refuse to. I would not want you to go to battle but neither will I have you living in ignorance while the others are protected from Orcs and other creatures that do not play fair."

"Then be it may. Friends?" She asked hesitantly while shaking his hand.

"Friends." He echoed smiling charmingly.

They looked at one another as though wondering what the other would be like on their arm when they were to be married. Faramir looked at her closely than before. Éowyn felt a bit self conscious at the curious gleam in his grey eyes but she did not see judgement or disgust. Éowyn wondered if he was having similar thoughts as her when she thought of him. She liked him fondly already as he seemed more than what the others had told her secretly about him. There was a similar sadness behind his eyes that resides in hers and they both feel the need to prove themselves to others but can not.

She liked him but nowhere near as a lover might. They just weren't there and sadly Éowyn could not see them being close other than companionship. She sighed sadly as she was unaware how to react. How would anyone react when they have been told that they are getting married within less of a year and to a man they barely knew? Éowyn then stopped herself going into a mope while they are still in Gondor and she vowed that when they arrive back home she would look up the marriage law and see what was required of them. At least she would be less blind and will be able to agree to disagree to Faramir about some of the elements.

"Éowyn do not despair. I too do not agree with this nonsense law but neither will I make you into something you do not want to be or force you into something you should never be forced into." He tipped her head up to look at him. "For the life of me I am scared but together, as friends, we will get through the dark days and somehow work towards the good."

Éowyn smiled then. She felt quite better now she knew that Faramir was also scared out of his wits at the prospect of marriage to a stran...No, friend now. They nodded at the same time and laughed at each other while Éowyn grabbed her sword as no matter what the future will bring at least she was to be trained in combat.

"Okay let us see what we can work on." He motioned to the sword.

Éowyn concentrated hard and tried to imitate what she had seen the other men working on but it did not go successfully when the sword nearly came down hard on Faramir's head. Had he not ducked he might have been headless so she sheepishly lowed her sword while Faramir laughed, not unkindly, at her.

"I am usually better than that I do not tend to chop my future 'beloved's' head clean off his shoulders. Though you have quick reflexes or are you used to dodging swords?"

"The former not yet the latter." He replied with a laugh. "Remind me never to get into a marital argument with you while you have a sword at your reach."

They laughed loudly at the thought of them duelling with swords over a messy bedspread or something along those lines that they did not hear two mischievous brother's entering the dark and dingy room with quiet footsteps. While Faramir and Éowyn laughed the brothers looked upon each other to make a vow. They would get them both to fall in love naturally or with a little push. After they whispered that to each other they made themselves known making the other two jump.

"Bless," Called Boromir as he brushed himself down. "Look at the already happy couple, Éomer?"

"That I can see Boromir. I wonder if they are laughing over the fact that instead of Éowyn wearing the wedding dress it it to be Faramir instead?" He joked causing them all to laugh.

"Hush brother." Éowyn replied with a practised eye roll reserved for her brother.

They all joked about for a while longer something that seemed rare to Éowyn as they seemed so comfortable even though most did not know each other. She found that she liked the brothers as they were both serious but can laugh also. Oh and laugh they did. But then Boromir wiped his eyes exaggeratedly and his mouth formed an O when he remembered why they had been sent down here to where the unlikely couple had been seen going.

"There is to be a meeting but you must come now Éowyn as there is to be a great feast held in your honour."

Éowyn felt a bit unsure about the feast being held for her as it seemed a bit strange but she laughed at Faramir's whispered suggestion that she just think of the great food and not the meaning behind it. They nodded at each other and the four companions set off together to the higher plate to reach utter chaos. Éowyn gripped Faramir's arm tightly as they passed through the overfilled room that had not been before. Though Éowyn did not remember this room but it looked classy and very well decorated but a comfortable room. It was obviously the kitchen with the high ceiling and large table where the Steward and King were conversing quietly. Faramir and Éowyn looked at each other confused before they left each others side to sit beside their elder brother's.

"Welcome to Gondor's Great Hall, my lady." Denethor called when he noticed her presence. "Here Faramir and yourself will have the reception of your wedding while you dine on some of the greatest foods in Middle Earth. But let us not let speak of the future but the present and tuck into a Feast then we will go upstairs to sign papers."

Éowyn inclined her head politely in welcome but she felt nervous again. What papers is Denethor speaking about? She thought about what she would have to sign as it wasn't the wedding... Yet she hoped. But Éomer nudged her shoulder gently when she did not realise that Boromir had leaned forward to converse with her. Joining in with the conversation she noticed that Boromir had spoke to her out of distraction that could no doubt show. Grinning gratefully at the man across from her they conversed amongst each other while the other four spoke to each other.

"Have you given her your ring yet Faramir?" She overheard Denethor ask his son sharply.

"Not yet father." He replied quietly. "I feel we should perhaps get to know each other more first before a ring was to be forced upon her finger.

Éowyn is taken aback by the thoughtfulness of Faramir but his father did not see things the same as his son judging by his tutting. He made a noise of disagreement before asking the maid to refill everyone glasses before turning back to his son.

"You will have whatever beastly ring you have picked out on her third finger by this week."

"Wouldn't it be better if we waited instead, Denethor?" She spook up without thinking. "Seeing as there is documents I was never informed I had to sign never mind a engagement ring?"

"There is no time like the present my lady. The documents are merely prove that you both have met prior to the wedding and that you are to be married. Nothing to worry about I'm sure."

They both fell silent and Éowyn turned back to her chicken irritated by Denethor's lack of tact but she kept her anger under control as she did not want thrown out of Gondor without getting to know Faramir or Boromir first. But Éowyn nearly jumped when something tapped her foot but she looked up and realised it was Faramir trying to get her attention. They looked at each other and he mouthed a thank you to her while she smiled in response before leaving her foot where it was. They finished their dinner in due haste and Denethor stood up indicating that they were all to follow like masters with their dogs.

"It is time follow me family." He told them. "I will give you, Éowyn, the grand tour perhaps later or Faramir will but we best get these forms out the way before enjoying ourselves and resting."

Éowyn followed despite her disagreeing thoughts. She wondered what the signing was to be about maybe just age of consent forms? She glanced at Faramir who looked uncomfortable but before she could ask Uncle laid a hand on her back to engage her into conversation. Éowyn fumed silently to herself as her biggest loath was when she was being kept in the dark whilst the others were in the light...


	3. Last To Know

**AN- **If anyone was interested the title of this chapter is by a singer called "Pink", great song for this theme. And the previous one was "Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps" by Doris Day. Thanks as ever for the reviews, they inspired me to kick my arse into getting back into this story! Kiitos!

The Last To Know

Éowyn followed behind Denethor while she looked at her Uncle nervously but he avoided her accusing eye but did shrug his shoulders in response whilst gently leading her up the staircase. Glancing to her side she noted that Faramir moved this head quickly as though he had been previously looking at her but she did not look too much into it. Éowyn shivered slightly as they came off the staircases to where a long, dim, hallway was full of doors that had seen better days. It was not lightened to the fullest extent and neither was it warm something about it made her think that it was a very official room something that did not quell her racing heart. Denethor grabbed a lantern off the outside door, before opening the door and telling the elder brothers that they were not needed which they nodded at before leaving abruptly, speaking in undertones.

Éowyn sat on the nearest available seat as she knew that something uncomfortable would be revealed to her and it was best to be sitting down to bad news. She glanced at Faramir who this time kept eye contact before moving his lip slightly as though thinking hard about something but Uncle Théoden gently dropping a book upon her lap shook them out of it and Éowyn picked it up. "Marriage By Law; The Requirements, Repercussions and Reasons." Snorting to himself and causing Éowyn to look up so fast that her neck clicked she noticed that Faramir looked slightly agitated. Not towards her but at the book that was peeling at the corners that was an omen of sorts. Éowyn fiddled with the gold book mark delicately slotted inside a page and looked at Denethor for answers to questions she was not sure she wanted to know.

"Why do I have to sign my name on these signatures?" Éowyn asked quickly. "We are not to be married for at least another six months so I assumed until then I would not have to sign anything?"

Denethor glanced at Théoden quickly before turning his full attention to Éowyn and his son. She looked back at him completely baffled to why he was not revealing much, like it was treasured. Beginning to get irritated with the change of events and getting left in the dark yet Faramir knew what was going on she stood up angrily and left seeing as they expected her to sign a contract without her knowing what it meant. Just when she was considering leaving the castle to sit outside to collect her thoughts before coming back to argue her case Faramir came behind her and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. Éowyn turned sharply towards him and glared at him. This was not the time for riddles or guesswork on her part.

"They mean not to leave you stranded but they are just unsure how to tell you without any sort of embarrassment or discomfort." Faramir told her softly.

"Then will you not tell me? What use will be as husband and wife if we cannot confide in each other? This will make this marriage more of lie than it already is." She replied short tempered.

"I will tell you but let me inform father and King Théoden. Then we will go sit outside next to the riverbank but I will not be bullied into bringing the form with me that you can decide for yourself."

Éowyn smiled gratefully at the fact someone was going to give her straight answers and not riddles or tall tales. Stepping to the side she let him pass to tell the others where they were going and that he was not going to bring the document until she had slept on it. Éowyn looked at his back surprised that he had already got to know her well in the space of a day and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. Faramir then came back outside looking sheepish before holding out an arm for her to take while they hurried down the steps or rather she hurried and he dawdled not looking forward to their Talk but not wanting to keep her out of their soon to be joined life.

Éowyn looked around the courtyard as he led her to the place where the flowers lay beautiful and flourishing. The birds sang their night songs whilst all the animals disappeared from their hesitant footsteps. She did jump startled when the birds took flight suddenly but Faramir squeezed her arm and she did not fear them attacking. When Éowyn's heart was at it's normal speed, she observed the area closely. The place looked almost forgotten about but not abandoned then something dawned on her when she saw a sword that did not look as though it had been put there by accident. She hurried over to it and traced the 'F' plate carved on then turned to Faramir.

"You only come here." She said as statement not question.

"Yes I do. I thought I would share it with you as no matter where you are or what situation you might be stuck in. There's always somewhere you can let the problems of the day leave you by night and not disturb your dream's where you truly are yourself, only."

Éowyn looked taken a-back by his way of thinking which is very unalike for a boy of his teenage years and she grew fonder of him. He would make a very important friend but then her heart sank when she realised they would be forced together like needle to string. Shaking her head free of those thoughts, for now, she sat down at the foot of the water and invited Faramir next to her which he took to.

"What is that Uncle and Denethor want from me?"

"The contract revealed that when you are of age to consent to marriage you will have to... Consummate the marriage but you and I will have to sign ours names making sure that we did bless the marriage and that the bonding was mutual." He paused before going on quickly. "But as well as my father asking for us to be married soon he is also asking for you to be pregnant with my child within a year but I told him that..."

"A year?" Éowyn shrieked at him causing him to wince. "Only a year! We probably would not even be in love never mind bringing a baby into a loveless marriage! Did you agree to this?"

Faramir's face hardened and he looked exactly like his brother but his face soon softened when Éowyn got a grip of herself when she realised that he had tried to explain but she had cut in before Faramir could finish. Mumbling a sorry she let him continue though he did not look angry or offended as much now.

"I told him that there was not going to be a chance that I would force you into pregnancy. It would be your and my free will when we may choose not blindly because father would like a heir to Gondor. I do not want a child at only eighteen and neither would I like you to be carrying a baby at a very young age. Also bringing a baby into a loveless marriage as you said would tear us apart not bring us together as your Uncle suspects."

They both fell silent and Éowyn felt hurt that her Uncle would think that little of her. She had always loved children but she did not want one unprepared just for a legacy. Éowyn wanted a baby out of love not loyalty to her kingdom. Not now and not ever. Éowyn peered underneath her hair to see Faramir looking very troubled and she laid a hand on his arm.

"We may have to get married Faramir but I will not have us forced into bringing a child into this arrangement." Her thoughts then changed and she smirked. "Faramir is there any possible reason we would be removed from this arrangement?"

Faramir fell deep into thought but he soon smirked with her when he realised what she must be getting towards. Then a very mischievous look on his face was noticed by Éowyn and she began to feel hope once more.

"Yes. If the pairing are completely against it or do not get on at all well then they would be cut from the Law with special permission on the grounds that they just are not compatible which can happen. Do you, my lady, suggest that we trick our family?"

"Yes. How can we be lovers within a year or even close?" She replied softly so not to hurt his feelings. "I do not want to be left in a cage whilst I cannot find true love on my own terms."

Faramir nodded in agreement and then they put their heads together to begin planning their strategy to trick their families. As Éowyn thought they had to be sneaky and the plan had to be well done not sloppy or disorganised or they will just be thought of as troublesome children. Which sounded like a proper plan as they might think they are far from having the mind to be married to one another but would not bode well respect wise for when they were older. She watched Faramir deep in thought as he pulled up grass absent-mindedly. They had no idea how to trick everyone but they had under a year to do so and they better had think about it in the morning.

Yawning but before apologising instantly Faramir stood up and shook himself so that the grass rained down over Éowyn who in turn laughed while Faramir smirked saying she looked like a Nymph and held out a hand to help her up. Ignoring his hand she got up in her own terms explaining that they were not get too close if they were to trick two intelligent rulers but Faramir shook his head and explained he was polite to all woman. Éowyn raised her eyebrows at him but did not speak about it. Causing Faramir to backtrack.

"Not what you think my lady." He insisted. "I just believe that woman are to be respected not downtrodden."

"I believe you Faramir but I think I should rest my head for this has been a long day."

"I agree. This day has not made it into my 'best moments' list though it has been nice to meet someone from the great city of Rohan and a new friend. Just a shame that we might be married come this December."

"Not if we can help it Faramir do not feel downhearted quite yet this is only day one."

They smirked at each other before Faramir offered his arm which Éowyn took now that he had explained himself and they hurried out of the courtyard looking up at the star dotted sky that was beginning to dye itself inky black with night. When they had got though the castle Faramir showed her to her private dwellings and told her that he would find their family to tell them were she would be if needed. Biding her goodnight he backed out the room and shout the door with a click leaving Éowyn to her thoughts of how they were to pretend that nothing would be between them when Fate was not on their side.

They could maybe have a sword fight that perhaps did not look friendly? But then she was not that great and no doubt mistakenly decapitate his head which is not what they were going for. Éowyn may not want to marry Faramir but one day a lady of his suiting might. She puzzled over it and jumped when there was a knock at her bedroom door. Quickly uttering that she was decent and sitting down on the bedspread that was a handsome green colour the strange person came in. A young man come into the room telling her that he was to bring her a note. Feeling foreboding because of this stranger and not the note she took it off him quickly, watching him carefully as he left the room.

Éowyn ignored the thought that she would have to watch out for the stranger who had looked at her in ways that most men should not. But nonetheless he had left now and she had a note to look at. Slitting it open she glanced at it realising that it was from Boromir offering to go horseback riding with her. He did not mention who else was coming along and she smiled realising that he was making the effort to get to know her. Éowyn then felt slightly guilty at what Faramir and herself were planning but she hoped that whatever the outcome Boromir would still speak to her as she could feel the beginnings of a long friendship. Much like her and Faramir but not so forced.

Quickly changing into her bedclothes she slid her legs underneath the covers and watched the sunset leave the sky with darkness surrounding it before her eyes shut despite herself. Slipping into a dream that was not quite what it seemed...


	4. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**AN- **This is by Savage Garden! I love this song personally, it sort of all ties in or the song helped me write the chapter at the time or maybe I was obsessed with the song, it's a mix! Thanks for reading lovies!

Truly, Madly Deeply

Éowyn woke up slowly when she heard the first calls of the morning birds outside the window. She took a few moments to come to before slowly getting up and leaning on her elbows when she remembered that she was to be meeting Boromir in an hour for a spot of breakfast and she woke up properly. Then they were to go on a companionable horse ride. Éowyn suspected her meddlesome Uncle had forced them together, Boromir would tell her good things about Faramir which would cause her to fall weak at the knees, hopelessly in love. She also had a funny feeling that he was to be revealing something but she doubted it would be different to the amount of shocks she had been having lately so her mind was not troubled by riddles. Sighing Éowyn sat up properly, and like a woman should sit, then shuffled out of her warm bed to greet another great day.

Just when she was about to hurry into the rest room to clean herself up before meeting with Boromir she was startled out of the thoughts swirling about when there was an army of tapping at the window. Éowyn wondered what the noise was as it had sounded like someone throwing stones at her window and she dashed to the window opening the curtains before blinking like a fish out of water when the sunlight attacked her iris'. Glancing down and blinking ferocity she noticed that the blurry shape was waving so she waved back. Finally when her eyes had adjusted to the light Éowyn noticed the 'blurry shape' was Faramir. Opening the window in an almost unladylike way she called down open him to inquire to what he was doing.

"Faramir you do know you have this gentleman pose down very wrong?"

"How so my lady?" He called up at her, grinning.

"Well for one, Faramir, you should have a musical instrument of some sort to serenade me with. Second... You should be wearing a pompous outfit of some sort whilst singing along with your instrument while hoping you have caught my attention." Éowyn called down to him in a unimpressed tone.

"Hm. You seem to have foiled my plot. I would of done all those things that you described for the problem that I cannot play an instrument apart from the Gondor horn. Oh and I also do not have any pompous clothes for my father does not trust me to keep them you see." He paused for breath then shouted up loudly when he noticed King Théoden approaching. "Besides I would not want to sing to you anyway fair lady for you are not my type."

Éowyn tried to contain the laughter that was threatening to come out when she noticed her Uncle's bewildered face. But her mood soon changed when he rolled his eyes and waved up at her in greeting before strolling over to the Keep where the horses were kept out of the rain. Sighing she watched him go with a weary heart knowing that they were only playing and she glanced back down at Faramir who looked back at her shiftily before shrugging his strong shoulders in reply.

"Éowyn I have come to warn you about my brother. Ignore any story he may reveal about a certain young brother of his. Boromir likes to exaggerate about my duties." He shouted up to her in farewell. "I do hope you have a good ride on the horses, good day."

"Good day." She called back to him in echo before watching him leave.

Shaking her head out of the thoughts of weddings, babies, amorous activities they were to be due to do. Éowyn turned away from the window and put her arms around herself, in way she had not done in many years, to comfort herself. If they did well in pretending that there was nothing between them then she will not have to go through all that scared her until she was ready. She owed it to her dead parents to not end up being ill with stress and fraught. She did not let it dwell on her mind as she washed and changed with thoughts away from the current events. Éowyn changed into her dark green breeches and protective wear then she tied her blonde hair back into a ribbon to keep it out of her face when riding. Éowyn then grabbed a spare saddle while hurrying out of her room and down the stairs to have some breakfast. Had it been any other day and she had not been excited for once about the incoming horse ride then she would of noticed the dark haired stranger lurking about her dwellings...

Éowyn entered the Grand Hall noticing that only Denethor, Boromir and Éomer were present but nonetheless she sat beside Denethor without thought. They were so deep in thought that they did not see her until she cleared her throat with a slight laugh her voice to bide them good morning.

"Good morning Éowyn. I hope that you had a good sleep in our Grand bedroom a woman has not habited that room for many a year." Denethor told her through his porridge. "I understand that your note was delivered, yes?"

"Yes by a man... He seemed to be quite a strange fellow I thought." Éowyn spoke up honestly. "But nonetheless there is no finer room I was out like a baby last night."

Éomer looked at her confused to her tone of voice concerning the strange fellow but she shook her head. She would be sure to mention the stranger to him later and find out some background on him. But she turned to Boromir and grinned feeling cheerful at the prospect of riding with him. He grinned and raised his goblet in return before adding a bit of competitive jest.

"So my lady are you ready to lose the race between future-in-laws?"

"I'm ready to win the battle on horses, Boromir."

They smirked at each other and continued to eat in comfortable silence. The only disruption was Faramir bolting in to grab pieces of bread with a smile before departing again not quite breaking the comfortable silence that had descended on the table. Éowyn always liked silence when it was needed. It helped unspoken words be released in a comfortable manner. The expression 'actions speak louder than words' had always applied to her even though she was very verbose. Finishing her breakfast with a secret smile to herself she waited patiently for Boromir until he had finally finished the last mouthful and they departed waving good bye to their companions.

They left Gondor in silence, not uncomfortable but pleasant again, and they hurried over to the horses trying to ignore the bitter cold that was unusual for the month of May. Boromir rubbed his hands and shivered before shrugging.

"It is not usually as cold as this but as soon as we ride the adrenaline will warm our hearts and before we know it the warmth will spread."

"I will take your word for it Boromir for I feel like an ice cube."

Boromir nodded distracted as he untied his stead with a swift movement of his hands before untying her horse and cupping his hands together to help her upon the horse. Éowyn held on tightly to Windfola and waited for Boromir to lift himself onto his horse before they trotted as a fast pace outside the gates of Gondor and into the barren land. They rode for half an hour judging by the manner of the Sun and they came to a stop when they came by the cliff edge where they climbed down from their horses to walk up. A short walk later they were at the top looking upon Gondor and all it's mighty. They both shivered when a gust of wind came up to greet them and they came away from the edge to hide in a more sheltered part. Éowyn decided then to test the waters.

"What is it you wish to speak to me with."

"Nothing, my lady."

Éowyn looked at him sternly with a look that insinuated that she did not believe his story for he did not look at her when he said it. Men were easy to guess when they lied for their eye contact is minimal and they often touch their neck which Boromir did. He sighed and looked over Gondor, which was still visible despite them sitting on a rock, as he chose his answer.

"Éowyn I do admit I had an agenda with meeting with you one to one but I do enjoy spending time with you and with you to be betrothed to my younger brother we will need to get along. Correct?"

Éowyn nodded and indicated for him to continue.

"Well, for an arrange married to work both parties need to meet half way or all is lost. I believe that neither you or Faramir want to be married out of pure judgement and having no choice to be married which insults you both. But in my perhaps foolish opinion I believe you two would have met otherwise..." He finished.

"Why is that so Boromir?" Éowyn asked quickly. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Faramir bases his opinion and his judgement on love. I am more war and battle ideas he is more personal than that. While others do not expect him to do well like the other men, I believe he would surprise us all with his bravery. Father has always allowed him to stand in my shadow which I did not encourage. But I will not speak more of Faramir until he tells you more, himself. But what I mean is you both are undervalued and love deeply without force. I think you both should give each other a chance or be wretched."

Éowyn sat back stunned with what he told her but she did not believe any of it. Partnership. That was the definition of her and Faramir's winter marriage. Nothing would change that it was a love called a lie and she could not see herself loving a man she was forced with. She felt like the prize in a competition which offended her as she was not to be bought or won. But... Would she have fallen in love without interference? She stopped when she thought of that. Maybe but definitely not she told herself stubbornly they would not have met otherwise.

Her mind buzzed with thoughts and was startled when Boromir laughed bringing her to her senses as she had almost forgotten he was there. He stood up and offered a hand gallantly which she took finding herself being hauled to her feet quickly. Boromir raised an eyebrow at her and she raised one back with a laugh.

"My questions are answered then. You do not know yourself if you would of loved Faramir before all of this. You should give each other a chance and forget each of your stubbornness."

"Excuse my prying but what does Faramir think of all this?"

"You should ask him yourself. One thing I will help you with is that Faramir is an open book when it comes to himself. If he was told to keep a secret for Gondor of from a friend, he would take that to the grave. Maybe you should ask him more."

Éowyn replied her agreement and they carefully slid down the mountain holding on tightly to the reins of their horses for support. Grinning Boromir turned to her and he once again helped her on the horse before bracing himself.

"How about that race now?" He asked her.

He did not have to repeat that twice as she had already taken off with him in close pursuit.


	5. If Tomorrow Never Comes

**AN- **Sorry for all the spamming everyone. Hopefully it'll get you all pumped for a new chapter and you'll be able to read this when it's all nice and proof-read! Also this song is by Ronan Keating.

If Tomorrow Never Comes

A long two months had passed and many plans had been set in stone. Something that did not happen to bother Éowyn as much as it once did. Éowyn just learned to accept the strange changes because there was not anything she could do but try to be as happy as possible with the current choices. There was a positive though, herself and Faramir really did get along very well, not enough to be in love, just right enough that marrying each other would not be unbearable but more a challenge. Éowyn was disappointed that she had not seen her ring quite yet but as the months went on she was looking forward to what ring Faramir had picked out for her to wear. Denethor had scoffed at it at dinner but from the few whispers she had heard it was a beautiful ring that would look dainty and elegant on her finger. The materialist lady in herself was looking forward to seeing it and wearing it because at least it was hand-picked by Faramir. That was some consolation even if the ring was not to her taste.

Éowyn patted Windfola as she departed from her to follow her uncle up the steps to Gondor. They had been travelling back and forth with her items all ready to put into the master bedroom which she was dreading to see as she would have to think about what sort of activities would go on in their marital bed. Ignoring that thought Éowyn raced inside and was met by Faramir who as per usual kissed her on the hand in a gentleman way while she pretended to be not interested. Éowyn was sure her uncle was understanding that they were just attempting to side step the Law but she was not sure about Denethor but nonetheless it was good pantomime which Faramir and herself would laugh about later. They all went inside and Boromir explained that there was to be a carnival of sorts with enchantments, other folks from different walks of life and other interesting things. Agreeing to let the adolescences go. Éowyn was pleased to escape the castle for a while so when the three men had to stay behind for their royal duties, she slipped off to travel to the carnival, by herself for a while.

Éowyn had some money to spare that she had been saving specially and one positive about the wedding was that she did not have to pay for it on her own terms. Forgetting about the whole mess she slipped between the barriers and into the canvass where all sorts of folks were. She did not tire walking about until her feet did complain and she had to take a break. But the queerest thing happened when she turned round. The strange man that had entered her bedroom was at the carnival just watching the dancers as though he was pretending to be nonchalant. Éowyn felt at unease and she swiftly got up to rush away but even when she left the man's personal space... She still felt as though someone was watching her and possibly following her. Unseen but not out of mind. Éowyn hurried towards the entrance only to find she was lost and she had entered a darker room of strange mirrors that showed her pale, terrified face to the room. Noticing she was the only person in the room she began running around trying to find an exit but found herself terribly lost with that man following her in close pursuit.

Éowyn could not hear him but out of sight she probably would not see him either. She was beginning to herself into a frenzy of panic when she felt wool of some sort and yanked it, pulling it away from herself so she was able to reach the outside. Just when she managed to get her breath under control and become familiar with where she was a hand gently touched her shoulder causing her to scream until the person immediately let go.

"Éowyn, what has happened to you?"

Faramir. She thought and her heartbeat immediately stilled when she heard his voice echoing concern. Looking at him she tried to laugh it off but he pulled her aside with him away from the other people who was watching the scene between them a bit suspiciously. Éowyn tried to back track as they walked towards a grassy mound where they could speak with nobody else could interrupt. Sitting down ungracefully she tried to ignore her fear and if that man was around her still. Éowyn turned round to Faramir and found herself lost in his eyes which were alight with confusion and worry...?

"Faramir." She tried to explain rationally. "I'm well. I just got in a bit of a panic there is nothing to fear for me. I'm not harmed and I can look after myself."

"If you do not mind me saying my lady but you looked terrified when you came out of that location. It was lucky I was able to locate you as I need to show you something."

"Faramir I just got a bit perturbed because of the warped mirrors. I'm all well right now that you found me. How did you know where to survey first?"

"I did not. I was just coming through the back entrance as I assumed by how fast you walk you would be near the end of of the festivities so I was going to work back to locate you. Did you notice anything pleasant or was it all just very unusual?"

"Unusual." Éowyn felt a lot more calmer before she racked her brains for what Faramir had mentioned when they first met up. "What was it you were seeking me for?"

Faramir shifted about and looked very unsure of himself something the usually confident but noble man did not look. He pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and looked expectantly at Éowyn who looked hard at it until it registered.

"Oh!" She exclaimed surprised. "You are to give me it now?"

Faramir nodded and they both lapsed into a uncomfortable silence which was broken by the sound of the crowd and drums. Fireworks lit the sky and Éowyn started to feel trepidation of what this was leading on to and how their relationship was to change to 'companions' to 'engaged to be married'. But she looked up at the fireworks and remarked in her head that at least her engagement would be at least the only control they both had. Turning to Faramir, who had got hold of some of his previous nerve, she nodded and he returned the movement then clasped her left hand in his.

"I know this is not what you hoped your first engagement to be like. You would have imagined it to be with somebody that you actually love and adore but though it is not the ideal events I know in future we might slowly gain something that other couples have." Faramir breathed then continued. "Éowyn of Rohan will you be joined with me in holy matrimony for the rest of our lives."

Éowyn paused she knew she did not want to accept but at the same time she did not want to deny her uncle's word. Just when she was about to answer him in her own point a view a crash came overhead and the place descended into chaos. Snapping the box shut and glad of some time to think Éowyn instantly stood up, along with Faramir, and they sprinted down the hill to see what had happened.

"Mordor." Faramir cursed under his breath then took action. "Quick! We must depart from here!"

Without question they both dashed towards the departing crowd who were causing chaos to get out of the main gate but they soon reached it. They managed to depart from the crowd and hurry towards the trees that were around the landing just to watch what was happening. Men, or woman, were cloaked in ripped clothes and had mighty stead's were searching intently for something that was beyond their reach. They may have been foreign but Éowyn did not want to wait behind to find out as they were speaking in a harsh language that did not make her feel welcome, regardless. Mordor was not somewhere that was talked about often but when it was spoke about, everyone would shiver so she learned that it was a wasteland that caused trouble and strife. Both Éowyn and Faramir scrunched up their eyes in pain when they heard a ghastly screech. Thankfully they were far out of being sighted so Faramir leaned towards her.

"I think that is our cue to be gone, my lady." Faramir whispered to her left as he gripped her hand tightly though his face was calm. "Would not want to get caught unarmed."

Instantly they scurried away and kept away from the edge of the forest. It was completely silence between them as they made their way back away from the din and fear that the Dark Riders had brought on. Maybe it was shock more than anything but Éowyn felt nothing yet. She did not want to bawl or hide yet she knew the danger behind them. Maybe it was good that Faramir was next to her as she knew she would have not got out of that mirrored room, unharmed. Shivering, she drew her cloak closer to her and sped up a little to match Faramir's fast pace. Éowyn was glad when they left the curious noises behind them as they came out of the wood with Gondor in the distance as majestic and beautiful as ever. They both breathed a sigh of relief and laughed a little bit as they exited the trees. It was nice being able to breathe in better air without feeling the choke hold of funny tastes that forests bring and they sat down on top of the hill just watching the sunset go down in complete silence. It was extremely pretty and awash with colours that radiated off the other. Éowyn was enjoying herself so much that she almost jumped when Faramir cleared his throat. She had nearly forgot he was there even though his attention was on her. His ring was still poised in his hand and she looked clearly at it.

It was a beautiful emerald ring that sparkled whenever light hit it and she did think it was perfect for her. As green was her favourite colour and she glanced up at Faramir wondering if he knew that. But, all she saw was confusion in his eyes and something else flickering. Éowyn nodded and he smiled, but it was not his usual happy smile, then put the ring on her finger without a second pause. They both stared at the tiny object that suddenly changed so much between them, meant so much and really was the beginning point of the whole affair. Éowyn felt Faramir get up gracelessly and slope off down the hill. She did not find the energy to ask what was wrong or why he was leaving. She just glanced up at the sky to realise that the sunset was not as pretty any more. Sighing, she got up and brushed herself down then followed where Faramir departed. With all the fuss with Mordor, Éowyn knew she had to be back fairly soon or get a ticking off from one of the elders. No doubt they already knew.

Éowyn felt something glinting underneath her and she looked down to notice the ring sparkling prettily in the change of light. It was a delicate ring and she would have been more delighted if it were from the right person. But surely Faramir was the right man? Everyone has said how perfect they were for each other but how could she not feel it? Éowyn just felt the whole pairing, situation and Law was wrong. It was bad enough making one life miserable never mind two. But she just shook her head and hurried towards the gates to slip through with ease. Just when Éowyn came through she met Faramir again speaking to a elder man with wild hair and a general look of roughness about him. Just when she was going to walk by Faramir noticed her and instantly called over asking to join. Éowyn strolled over still looking the man up and down. He was a handsome man underneath the rough exterior but she was a bit baffled to why he was here as he was not one of the horse men. That was frankly clear. Éowyn was still looking at the quite man when he must of noticed her questioning look and introduced himself.

"I'm Aragorn but some know me as 'Strider'." He smirked at the name and gently took her hand in his. "Faramir here was just explaining what had happened down at the carnival. Which brings me to why I am here."

Éowyn felt flattered to the fact he spoke to them both like equals rather than just clumsy children so she just nodded politely. Taken aback by the stranger she was silent on the way back when they all walked into the Hall. They were all just pleasantly speaking together when it all kicked off and Denethor stormed up to them with fire in his eyes.

"You." He spat at Aragorn. "What the blazes are you doing here?"

Éowyn rolled her eyes slightly at Denethor's unrighteous welcome to the other. It was all downhill from here. But she did want to find out Aragorn's history so she stayed even though she spelled trouble from the other two that was slowly but surely brimming to burning point.


	6. What can I do?

**AN- **Plenty of drama in this one! And this song is by The Corrs. Is it sad how I'm getting into this story again just by reading and proofing? Haha it's like I'm a reader, very pleased!

**What can I do**

Aragorn had decided to stay on for another month which irritated Denethor no end judging by the mutters that carried behind Aragorn's back. The rumours where spreading by the daybreak that there was more then just plain envy between the pair and that all of the anger was not all on Denethor's part.

Éowyn and Faramir's new engagement had been celebrated much to the dismay of the star crossed lovers. They had not spoke much since the night of the engagement apart from the odd comment or when they were forced together. They obviously were always meant to be good friends because anyone else would have bickered childishly between themselves but they took it with stubborn grace. However, Éowyn was a tad fed up with the lack in communication. She even mentioned it in passing comment to Boromir who she was spending more time with seeing as they had no awkward marital tie besides in-laws. They were making use of the little of what sunlight they had left rather then be caught inside with arguments, Mordor and other unpleasant conversations.

"I am just exhausted with the whole situation." Éowyn ground out, sighing, giving in as Boromir would not leave her along until she told him why she was hiding away. "I thought seeing that we had the awkward engagement braced, we would somehow get along but instead it has got troublesome and Faramir is _not _an open book."

Boromir laughed to himself, ignoring the filthy look he got for it.

"Maybe it is you that is not sharing."

Éowyn was taken aback for a moment as she considered the question. Then she frowned when she noticed he had left it at that with no room for her to argue. Plus she knew how silly it was to argue with a rhetorical question.

"I _have _tried." She mumbled trying to convince Boromir but mainly herself.

Boromir just shook his head and watched her groom Windfola's mane half heartedly. Then Windfola neighed happily and they both turned to realise then it was no other than the talk of the devil himself...

"Faramir," Boromir welcomed him calmly, "I did not see you come in."

Faramir shook his shoulders ruefully.

"I thought I felt my ears burning."

Boromir and Eówyn turned away with the grace to be embarrassed, Eówyn more so because she had previously been complaining about him when he was not present which was not proper lady behaviour but more old, fish wife behaviour. Faramir chuckled at them both and entered the stables properly while Boromir made his quick exist with a knowing glance at Eówyn before he departed, shutting the door behind him.

Éowyn continued brushing Windfola's mane even though she could feel her hand shaking but it was something to do in the awkward silence that was like a third person in the room. Faramir came closer and gently petted Windfola's mane, who, in turn nudged him closer to Éowyn. They both had to laugh at that, it seemed that everyone was conspiring against them. They were still silent but no longer as awkward as they both doted on the horse who was not complaining at the extra attention she was receiving. Then Faramir's voice penetrated the silence that was only broken by the noise of the horse's hooves pawing at the floor and the gentle flick of the brush handle.

"Boromir _is _half right."

"What that I am to blame but you too shouldn't be excluded from the silence that has been pushing us apart for days?" Éowyn replied no longer wanted to shy away.

"Yes," Faramir replied, turning towards her, "The silence."

Éowyn, for once, did not know how to fix things and Faramir was no longer as open nor trusting as he once was, it seemed to her. That distressed her and she did not want to go the hundred mile for him to scoff or mock her.

"Talk to me Éowyn."

She turned to him properly and looked him dead in the eye.

"Why did you just get up and leave without a word? Why do you still bother to be with me if you wont even converse with me? Is this it? We are just going to converse with each other just for the sake of others but the conversation will die a slow, agonizing death when we are alone? If that's marriage, I would rather an Orc slay me here and now."

Faramir noticeably winced at the last part and finally, she saw the emotion she felt behind his eyes. Fear.

"I do not Éowyn and nor will I lie to you or ever lie to you. I did not expect marriage to be a party but neither did I expect the marriage to be a sham, something just out of convenience and something the other person is obviously so disgusted by." His voice shook but as a solider, he carried on. "I do talk to you and I have tried but you use a wall against me as if I'm a unworthy opponent you have to face."

Éowyn found herself taken aback again as she looked at the man in front of her. Only he was not a man, not yet, but a young man who was facing the same loneliness and fear that she was dreading would come. The being together to simply keep them from being apart. The silence between them was enough to cut into her chest and swallow her hole. She had no choice, it was over and it was not likely they were going to ever recover from this. She slid the object off her left finger.

"Take this," She told a stunned Faramir, "I no longer care about being banished by my people or about the joining for our kingdoms, we just are not meant to be. I do not see a future."

Faramir shook his head and took it from her but only to put it on her own finger, again. He looked almost scandalised and she began to regret her own selfish, irrational thoughts. She sighed and slid to floor against the wall, expecting him to leave with disgust. A moment passed and she felt him slide down next to her. The close proximity made her heart race but she ignored it and turned her head towards him.

"Why us?"

"Why not?" Faramir grinned.

It finally opened up a gate that had previously been shut and they started talking, then talked until they did not stop. When they finally paused for a breath hours later, it seemed, there was a gentle tap at the door and a hopeful looking Éomer strode in. They just got up and silently followed him without a word but did not notice the relieved grin on his face. Least they were talking it said.

Dinner would have been a sedated affair if it were not for the matching grins and loud talk of the happy crowd. For once, Denethor did not treat Aragorn like an uninvited guest and neither did Aragorn reply with biting remarks. All was well for that moment. Éowyn felt a certain fondness of Faramir, almost as if she had _missed _his company and was glad that they were finally talking. Faramir obviously felt the same as his fiancée, something that Éowyn was beginning to accept, as he was not in his usual quite mood of late.

Things were well...

But, alas, it was not to last long.

There was something dark going on in the castle, something that nobody could imagine, it seeped through the cracks in the walls and it whispered under the doors. Éowyn felt that maybe she was being a touch paranoid but she always felt there was something or someone watching her footsteps and yet when she turned around. It was nothing. Not even a moment.

She looked down at her chicken and realised that she was no longer hungry. She decided to take up Faramir's offer of visiting his place of peace so she excused herself and left the room. Not too quickly to cause a stir but not too slow to arouse suspicion.

She wanted to test something as well.

There was one man missing from the table and it was beginning to alarm her. She began to suspect him even though all the evidence went against him but her suspicions were with it. Why did he turn up when Mordor came? Why was Mordor attacking the fair? Why was there a shadow mirroring her every footstep?

Curiously, she checked every corner before going around it, but nothing was to be seen but right enough she could hear the cautious but steady steps behind her but she strode on to the empty gardens. Entering the lush garden she felt the tension drain a little from her shoulders but Éowyn hurried towards the sword with the _F_ marked as though she was about the practice. She felt whoever it was, breathing heavily, behind her and she turned to face her stalker when she received a blinding blow to the back of her head. It appears the person was not to be fooled and still she blindly hit out, feeling sword pierce skin, a shrill breath then silence as the pain became her...

Silence, hushed voices and then she heard a man asking to see her. Nay, demanding to see her, right now despite what condition she was in. She felt the words finally process her brain and she opened her eyes.

_Pain._

Éowyn quickly shut them and then focused before opening them again only for her eyes to fall on the pale and concerned face that of her brother's. He grinned at her but worry was still etched on his youthful face. Éowyn shook herself and quickly sat up, ignoring the hand that Éomer offered, then leaned against the bedpost as a sharp pain went through her shoulder. Looking directly at her brother she had to tell him what was going on.

"Éomer! There has been someone ghastly following me throughout my time here. He, judging by his heavy feet and breathing, has been stalking me! I tried to stop him but..."

Éomer looked even more concerned than before as he forced a glass of water in her hand.

"That is worrisome. And what will add even more so to your worries is the sword mark would only be done by a sword only designed in Mordor."

Nasty silence fell between the siblings as they realised how serious the situation was but silence was not going to stay that way for very long before Boromir came in, quite alone. Éowyn had looked up hopefully but realised that when he was without an other, her feelings sank and she began to feel worse. Had he even _cared_? Boromir shuddered when he saw that her face had once been hopefully but was now quite irritated and he sat down beside Éomer.

"Éowyn... I do not know how to tell you this... But Faramir..."

"Is still sulking like a child?" She responded cuttingly.

There was silence which Éomer and Boromir avoided looking directly at her, or each other for that matter, but just looked down. Then it clicked with Éowyn and...

"He is not hurt...?"

"Éowyn you must..."

"No I must do something. _Is he dead Boromir_?"

Boromir winced at her shrill tone but, to her relief, he shook his head and Éowyn not wanting to hear the rest got out of her bed ignoring the pain. The two men let her go knowing that she would not rest until she knew he was okay.

Éowyn hurried into the next chamber that was brightly lit and had a certain calming atmosphere. But what she saw of Faramir did not make her calm. She watched him sleep, peacefully which eased her worries slightly, but she gasped when she noticed the slim cut that was on his throat. Faramir woke with a jolt and grabbed her wrist. He noticed that it was Éowyn and smiled, half heartedly, but it was a smile at least.

"You look better than me, at least." He mildly told her.

"What happened?"

"I noticed you were acting a little... Strange. So I followed you and..."

"What? I stabbed you?"

"No, no! It was that foul man who I reassure you, I will find and behead."

"Did you see his face?" Éowyn asked, inching closer.

"I did not. I regret it."

Éowyn sat closer to him and they watched each other curiously. Faramir had his throat slit because of her and how he only wanted her safe. The scar looked like a clean cut and would not cause him too much pain in the future then it already had. The thought struck her that the man who had been shadowing her footsteps had not intended to kill Faramir when he had the vast opportunity. He also had not struck them when they were down and unconscious. Éowyn sighed and leaned against Faramir, mindful of her hair, then said out-loud what had suddenly came to mind.

"Are you going to fight my battles and die for me?"

"I will try not to but I think it is time you were trained in combat so you will doing a better job than the man who attacked us. I barely bled. Not that I am not grateful but it is bad news for him and good news for us."

Éowyn chucked to herself. _Nothing is stronger than a man's pride. _

Faramir looked at her and laughed as well even though he did not know it was at his expense then Éowyn felt _something._ It was fleeting.

Was she beginning to fall for him?

Maybe she should...

Just before she could illustrate her thoughts for him, the door banged open with a clatter and a stranger came into the room with a sword in his hand... More drama the she did not need...


	7. The One I Love

**AN**- Mentioning again;

I got an excellent suggestion from **Jamimlia** about what happens with the love scene and I came to the conclusion that if anyone wants to read it (it wont be trashy) then I'm going to link to my _live journal_ which will be public and sort of white wash over the love scene on here because some of the readers might be young and not able to read it any more. PM me if you have any issues about it.

_Changed this chapter a little bit, revealed the man!_

The One I love

It was Aragorn!

The two teenagers breathed a sigh of relief as he charged over the threshold with Boromir and Éomer in tow. While they all crowed around Faramir's bed, which he slowly raised himself from, there was a silence that hung into the air before Boromir spoke, with fury in his voice that made the whole room feel like it was going to swell and explode. It was also foreboding as anger suggested that they knew not of the almost murderous stranger.

"We could not find the fiend."

Éowyn gasped before grounding out. "How has he been undetected?"

Aragorn looked at them all and lowed his sword leaning it against the door the frame then waving a hand for them all to sit down. Éomer and Boromir sat at the end of the bed while Aragorn sat down heavily on a discarded chair in the corner, looking like the harassed Ranger once more. Éowyn then came to the conclusion that it could not have been him as he was not that well a performer to be able to be in two places at the one time and lie so well to them.

"You have all heard of the threat of Mordor and the Great Battle?" He only paused for a moment before ploughing back into it. "Well it seems that there is great evil at work, once again, and there is a spy in this castle who cannot be named but cannot be forgotten as he is a spy of Mordor. A great danger to whoever he has his eye on."

There was an uncomfortable silence as though they were all holding their breaths, as though the stranger was close to them at the present time. They all thought hard for a moment to who (or what) could be currently keeping an eye on them. Boromir, as stubborn as he was, broke the silence with a question of his own that none of them wanted to know the answer to.

"What would Mordor want to do with Gondor when we have not crossed paths in many years?"

"That, is a very good question that unfortunately we have no answers to."

Éowyn looked at her ring, putting two and two together, was this all a great coincidence? How she was being stalked while Faramir and her were attacked for their troubles? She felt very uncomfortable to this fact and judging, she had glanced sideways, by Faramir's discontented expression... He had thought of that idea as well and his eyes, too, fell to her ring innocently perched on her third finger. Could this be a great coincidence or could Faramir and her be walking into a trap or... Death. This could make this engagement even worse if the outcome could result in both of them losing their lives or worse due to the atrocious history of Mordor and Éowyn knew what she found scarier then a day out of her normal day to day.

They all discussed it over and over. Explaining and finding out that it had been Aragorn that had found the slain pair, he had raised the alarm, scaring off any potential danger for the mean time that they all shivered at the threat that hung over the air. Eventually, they discussed it far too long that they could not find any more answers so they decided to part ways. Making sure that the other knew that they were both safe and well.

Later on Faramir and Éowyn were strolling, albeit a bit slowly, around the castle speaking about all the dramatic events avoiding the subject that they both did not want to breach. They were due to be married in less than two months due to the official blessing being a month before and then the wedding was the month that followed after that. It was a strange thought of the fact their emotions towards each other were changing and there was feelings beyond companionship but was it enough? Their arms had bumped together and before they would have tightened them at their sides to avoid it happening another time, or if their relatives were around they would scowl at each other for good measure while laughing at themselves when out of earshot.

All was peaceful just now though and they did not need to talk of matters of marriage when there was a spy of Mordor in the castle that had been stalking one and attempted to slay the other, for once they were grateful of the threat, it took everybody's minds off it. For a short while, at least.

No culprit was caught and they had to move on with life whilst keeping an eye out for someone dangerous at the same time. That was for the adults, however, to sort. While keeping Gondor safe with many guards at every entrance, Helms Deep and more checks of outsiders coming into the Castle while protecting the villagers from fear, it was not an easy day and night.

What the adults could not control from reaching the ears of the village was the word of mouth and the rumours spreading like wildfire. Whispers were being played throughout Gondor. Rumours were flying amongst even the most faithful to the Steward to why he had not realised before now that Gondor was not as safe as he had often boasted. Some pointed the finger at Aragorn who was a perfect candidate for being a scapegoat but none of that had affected Aragorn much though Denethor liked to mutter the rumour under his breath whenever he was around to get a rise that never came as much as he wished for it. They all did not know that the man they had suspected lived directly with them as it had to be have been him as he had not been seen, and anybody would have recognised the shallow faced man. Which had been recognised as, "Grima".

The maids, however, did not let the rumours bother the young ones and they kept Éowyn extremely busy with wedding preparations so she had not the time nor the energy to discuss the rumours apart from when she had time alone with Faramir which had been limited due to all his talks with the men of Gondor and his own personal work. Between the hundreds of items of clothing, broaches, jewels that she had many choices for, sometimes she forgot she was to be married as her brain was well worked.

They had, however, managed to set aside some time each day to teach and learn sword lessons. As the attack had scared them and they were not willing to accept that they could be lucky, again. If Faramir did not have time then Boromir was always willing to show Éowyn the ropes. She was a quick learner and eager to spar with the men so it was not lessons but more training for battle that they all knew was upon them. Éowyn also secretly revelled at the thought of her managing to save, at least, one person from impending doom and getting the type of honour that only the men received.

Éowyn's mind had been set on the wedding which usually she felt that she would have accepted the distraction but with a near hit and miss with Faramir and herself. She thought it was best not to dwell on what could have happened but more what could happen if she did not keep a vigilant view on her surroundings. Her and Faramir, at least, had sorted out their differences and sometimes she caught him looking at her from time to time with something in his warm grey eyes but what she did not know was the same something resided in hers. She would have also noticed the sly looks of Éomer and Boromir as they noted how well their siblings were getting on it was like a sigh of relief.

Éowyn wanted to have a conversation with her uncle before she could see Faramir tonight on the eve of Saint Valentines Day which was ironic in itself considering that a certain young man was soon to be wed despite legends saying that young soldiers were not meant to be married. That made Éowyn scoff to herself when she thought about it. But, thoughts aside, she needed someone to confirm that what she was feeling was natural.

She went towards where her uncle, King Théoden, was residing. Instead of finding her uncle she found Grima! He seemed to be searching intently for something that was beyond his reach and he had not noticed her entering the room, cautiously, Éowyn calmly reached for her sword then drew it causing the bent man to startle, turning out a sword that was not a match on Éowyn's. Perhaps noticing that, judging by his shifty look on his snake-like, pallid face, he lowered it.

"I..." The man began but Éowyn was long gone and he had no choice but to follow to keep her quiet.

Éowyn knew her instincts and she trusted them. She had to get away from this man and warn the Steward of Gondor what evil was residing in his home, his castle, and with his people. Éowyn managed to get as far as she possibly could from the man and could no longer see him about. She hoped she would be quick enough to alert people of his whereabouts, characteristics, before he escaped and that enough, made her run faster.

Éowyn dashed down the staircase and barged into the Great Hall without a thought for the gossiping that was going on behind her, scolding her for running as it was not what woman did. They hurried but they did not sprint. Éowyn, however, waved it off and noticed her uncle sitting with Denethor who were both looking upon her in alarm. Casting her emotions aside she began to explain what had happened, her worries about the engagement, how intently he had searched and that he could still be in the castle. They both looked grave by the end of her explanation and no longer curious but then, Denethor's expression changed and he looked both confused and perhaps distrustful of Éowyn's statement. She had noticed the change in expression and once again, challenged his stubbornness.

"You do not believe?" She asked him, keeping her voice level. "After what has happened and your son, attacked, you do not believe that he has a grudge for us?"

A man moved behind her and she looked around, alarmed, only to see that Aragorn had stepped out of the shadows listening. Éowyn saw no sign that he did not believe her but his eyes were fixed on Denethor who had opened his mouth to reply in his usual brash manner.

"It is not that I do not believe it is more the notion of this ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Éowyn echoed in awe of his complete ignorance.

"Yes, my lady. Doubtless I want to find the culprit that had in hand to attacking and nearly wounding my son but he has to learn to fight better in battle."

Éowyn almost went forward to strike him but thought better of it and the fact that Aragorn had silently stepped forward and laid a warning arm on her shoulder. Dazed and confused Éowyn ripped her arm out of Aragorn's grasp then turned to leave the room to find Faramir before the man struck once more...

**AN- ** Better this time around considering it didn't make sense?


	8. It Must Have Been Love

**AN: **Well this has been a very overdue update and I hope nobody has forgotten this story! I'm another year older and decided that I would one day finish this. This is _not _the last chapter but I can promise there wont be long updates. Now no more rambling... Enjoy and _please _review!

**It must have been love**

Éowyn managed to reach Faramir with no sign of Grima after crashing into the library, giving him a shock. He had taken to haunting the library and Éowyn had joined him on several occasions when she wished to spend some time with him without being harassed by maids asking her opinion on trivial things such as hair pieces for the wedding. The library had a comforting air to her and the light was beaming brightly. Faramir quickly put down a book and waited until she caught her breath. After what seemed an age, which Faramir was patient to wait, Éowyn burst out what she had desperately wanted to say.

"Your father is refusing to understand that this man needs to be caught and punished before he does more harm."

Faramir did not answer nor did he looked surprised by the turn of events, it was as though it was nothing knew to the elder man. Faramir hesitated before replied, with a slight closed off expression upon his world weary face. Éowyn was prepared for the speech she thought would come, defending his father in some art or shape when his father had not acted like a father.

"My father does not understand a lot of things I'm sad to say. He forgot what understanding meant the day my mother passed away, along with many other parts of him."

Éowyn forgot her frustration for a moment when she heard Faramir mention his mother, it was seldom either of the brother's would mention their mother and Éowyn knew enough about feelings not to force the conversation upon them but she could not lie and not be curious. She waited patiently while closing the distance between the two and laying a comforting hand on his arm. Faramir closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Our mother died when I was only very young and my brother was a child. My brother remembered a lot about her while I remembered too little." He drew in another breathe and continued soberly. "My father never loved me as much as his first born son and my mother raised myself alone. When she died my father refused to re-marry, thus, earning his cold attitude."

Faramir opened his eyes again and looked, bright eyed, at Éowyn who intently looked back at him.

"It is why my father holds my brother in great esteem but throws many difficulties my way. No matter how my father loves or treats I, he loved my mother with all his heart. I always wished for a love and a companionship such the same, someone to love and to be loved."

Éowyn opened her eyes, properly, to what she was seeing. A man who was eager and willing for the same love that she craved. A love that was eternally binding and equally passionate. She began to see the passion and the heart that everyone had been trying to tell her. Faramir was a loving, passionate person and she was willing to try to match that. In her head, she could see loving this man and she could see this man loving her back if the circumstances were different. This marriage was all about time, the wrong pace of time and just the time that she could not work at. She began to feel worse with every passing thought until she felt a tight grip on her hand and felt steady once more with the comfort and words that came forth.

"We may not have all the time in the world to love and honour each other but I promise to do so any way I can."

Éowyn let out a small smile at that. Faramir always had the words that she did not.

"Then I, too, promise to do the same."

Both smiling now, at each other, they departed outside to ride on their horses and speak some more about how their lives will pan out. They had let others do the negotiating and they both decided it was about time that they did some negotiating themselves in order to keep some control on their side. Éowyn was decided in that they were not to throw their lives away without some wiggle room and that was to be not baring a heir within a year unless it was to their equal desire. Faramir was not convinced Théoden and Denethor would accept such negotiating but Éowyn said of her uncle's kind heart and he related. Both wanted to accept that they were to be married, as friends, and hopefully as lovers later on, but without bringing a heir into the union until they were ready. Then they would sign the official documents on their blessing day and finally the union the following month. They had found that they were to be wed on twelfth of May.

Éowyn returned along that night and ate with her personal maids while Faramir surveyed Gondor with his brother. She had not been obliged to join and had not felt in the mood to argue due to her happier mood of late. Éowyn felt more positive of late and she did not want her or anyone else's moods to be marred with arguments. Shortly after she begin eating, Aragorn joined her and they spoke seldom but the silence was not tense or stilted, it was warm and welcoming. She had felt comfortable and strong in his presence since they had been united. Éowyn did not know how she felt about this, felt about this ranger, but sometimes she worried it was not just friendship but something more lurking underneath but he was kind.

On that confusing note she bade him farewell and headed back to her quarters to think. Upon noticing that her bed room door was open Éowyn felt the usual stirring of panic and drew a short knife from her underskirts before entering the room. Seeing nothing, and sensing nothing, her eyes were drawn to her four poster, drawn to the single red rose and note. Instantly she crossed the room and picked up the note first.

"_Happy Saint Valentines day, with love from your admirer._"

Éowyn beamed to herself as she noticed the familiar slanted penmanship and felt elated that he had remembered. She picked up the rose and smelled it, stirring strange feelings that she had not felt before. It would be only another month until the blessing and then the wedding, she no longer felt like a scared girl but a brave woman able to face any strife. She would soldier on, knowing that her sword skills had bloomed and that she had a gained an eternal partner that she had feelings for however minuscule they may be.

Before she lay down to sleep, Éowyn put the rose on the windowsill, admiring the way that the rose caught the light. Her head was full of happiness and she was expecting good things to come out today to lead onto tomorrow. If she had known the pain and agony that was to come, she would not have blown out the candle and had slept so soundly.

Mordor was awake once more, while she slept soundly, _they _were coming.


	9. Nobody Does It Better

**AN: **I know long update. :waves awkwardly: This could be the second last chapter or two parts. I decided to type up two at the same time while my creativity is going nuts. **Enjoy and review**, if you're still here!

P.S Saint Valentines in the past chapter is probably not around in that time but thought it would be fun to add a bit of romance to the story.

* * *

Nobody Does It Better

There was a cold feeling over Gondor that morning and nobody seemed to want to stop for discussions in the courtyard. A certain unease came over the horses as well, who were always the first to notice trouble, and they had been called on a few times by their owners to calm them down. Éowyn had felt uneasy since she had woke up and saw that the rose had wilted as though touched by a dead hand, with a sickening feeling she swept the withered petals into the depths of outside without a backwards glance.

Nobody spoke at the breakfast table that morning and there was a shared tension in the air that made them glance at each other with trepidation. Éowyn was sat on Faramir's direct left, who gripped her hand often that her ring cut into their hands, and shared conflicted looks with her. Not wishing to discuss the rose, she was the first to raise and to stand at the castle's entrance watching the familiars go about their business. The excitement of the wedding was soon forgotten and some seemed to be averting their eyes as though afraid of being burned. Éowyn grew more suspicious and was about to retreat inside when she noticed figures on horses beyond the distance. Reaching for her sword that had never left her side, she was preparing to arm herself when she noticed flags she could recall from discussions with her uncle.

Still not relaxing, she watched them discuss something with the guards and being admitted into the courtyard all with matching grim expression. There was no women among them and they all curiously watched her move aside to let them pass before following their lead back into safety. Her uncle and Denethor were in the middle of an, almost, silent argument when Aragorn raised from his chair.

"Gandalf," He addressed the old man Éowyn overlooked, "What news do you bring?"

"War," came the resigned reply.

Éowyn circled around them and rushed to Faramir's side, who had risen, to grasp his hand in fear. Did this mean that Faramir was to fight? Éowyn did not bare to think about it and just clutched his hand in fear that he would be swept away. Faramir doubled the pressure, his gray eyes stormy as he looked at the men who were speaking among themselves.

Elrond, as Éowyn had recognised from great stories about the Ring, sighed and lead the way to a private chamber, obviously a guest for many moons at Gondor. Aragorn, Denethor, Théoden , Boromir and Éomer, who touched her arm, all departed after the great Elf. Throughly disturbed and shocked by the chain of events, she looked up at Faramir, almost surprised that he resided there.

"I will not leave your side when times are troubled. Nor am I of the age to participate in discussions of Mordor." Faramir told her, smiling, when he noticed that she was looking at him.

"Do you know what may be happening?"

"Preparing to fight," Faramir looked worried, "We have not been troubled in so long, however, Gondor would be the last place to fall."

"They are heading here by nightfall, I have a feeling." Éowyn revealed her hunch.

"Why do you think that?" Curiosity marked his handsome features.

Éowyn raised her left hand, the ring sparkling in on her finger.

_''Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,__  
__Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,__  
__Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,__  
__One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,__  
__In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie,__  
__One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them,__  
__One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them__  
__In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.''_She recited in one breath.

Faramir did not grasp the meaning and looked bewildered at why she was reciting the rings that fell to Mordor. Until Éowyn's eyes filled with tears and she whispered the words he dreaded with all his heart to hear.

"This ring is one of the remaining Elven rings. Why you have been entrapped with the ring, I do not know but we are in danger to all while this rests innocently on my finger."

Faramir felt the dread in his heart rise to bile and took her hand back while they disappeared to the other men, who had to know before it was too late. Hearing raised voices, Faramir ignored all curtesy and politeness as he threw open the door to Gandalf glancing at them shrewdly.

"The engagement ring, it is cursed!" Faramir told the shocked group of men.

"If you would be so kind to tell us why in blazes you have interrupted council before you leave..." Denethor started with fury in his voice and eyes.

Éowyn had dropped the ring on the table and those who knew it, reacted in horror as words clearly shone on the surface. Éomer and Boromir simply looked at each other in shock that something so tiny and delicate could dictate a war. Gandalf was the first to approach the ring and clarify that it was indeed the ring. He only took moments before passing the ring to Aragorn, without comment, who also studied with a slightly sickened expression before setting it back on the table. Nobody wanted to break another uncomfortable silence until Denethor spoke out.

"Well, it fits to a point that the shadow might be after this specific ring but Sauron has not shown interest or reason to possess this ring, we all know what ring he wishes to seek."

Aragorn took an angry step towards the meddlesome fool.

"You fool. You suggest that Éowyn still is bound to it though He could use it in ways you could not understand. You have the audacity to suggest we do..."

"Nothing. I am glad you are on board with my plans, Aragorn." Denethor's cold eyes lit with the triumph.

Aragorn was perhaps going to shout his opinion on Denethor's plan if Elrond had not intervened with a long suffering sigh, holding his hands up for peace.

"We cannot be rid of it. It has warped to the young lady's thoughts and finger. You had noticed it shrunk to fit and returned to its original size." Elrond addressed Faramir and Éowyn.

"Yes." They replied instantly curious to where this was leading.

"Has Éowyn shown signs of being possessed by a dark spirit? Or by the ring?" He addressed the other's this time.

All had said that no, she did not show signs. Aragorn scrutinized Éowyn silently who blanched and avoided his piercing gaze knowing what was about to come.

"Grima." He said aloud.

"Pardon?" Gandalf shot at Aragorn, eyes blazing.

"Grima. He, I do not know why, has been pursuing Éowyn for some time now and has attacked Faramir on various occasions."

The elders all exchanged looks as Éomer marched across the room to comfort his sister in some way who looked, and felt, as though she was to blame for the horrors about to be unleashed on them all. Holding Faramir's hand and feeling Éomer's arm on hers, she still truly felt alone.

They four youngsters were eventually led out. Faramir led a shocked Éowyn who had neither heard the discussion nor the dismissal but followed Faramir who was gentle pushing them into a drawing room, followed by Boromir and Éomer. Boromir who had been silent since now burst into a speech he had obviously contained until they could discuss it as equals.

"I am to fault."

"No brother," Faramir scolded him, "It is I to carry this burden."

"This was mothers," A sense of fear spread in the room, "It was not mine to willing give to you but I assumed mother would have entrusted this in her Will, which we have not seen, and I, gave you this doomed object."

Faramir was taken aback at this and had no response that would ease his brother's guilt. He had remembered the day he had picked the ring. Boromir had suggested an old ring of mother's to carry on the legacy, torn between missing his mother and buying something new, his mother's ring prevailed.

They all sat lost in their own thoughts, unaware of the army leading towards Gondor.


End file.
